FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of a media processor of a transmitter in a conventional Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the media processor of the transmitter includes a media system encoding and multiplexing unit 100. The media system encoding and multiplexing unit 100 may receive a video stream from an Advanced Video Coding (AVC) video encoder 105, receive an audio stream from a Bit sliced Arithmetic Coding (BSAC) audio encoder 107, and receive additional data from an additional data provider 111, and then encode and multiplex the received video stream, the audio stream, and the additional data.
The AVC video encoder 105 encodes a video signal based on a video standard. The BSAC audio encoder 107 encodes an audio signal.
The media system encoding and multiplexing unit 100 includes an Initial Object Descriptor (IOD) generator 101, an Object Descriptor/Binary Format for Scenes (OD/BIFS) generator 103, an SL packetizer 109, a session generator 113, a Packetized Elementary Stream (PES) packetizer 115, a Transport Stream (TS) multiplexer 117, and a channel encoder 119.
The IOD generator 101 generates IOD data according to an International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical commission (ISO/IEC) 14496-1 standard.
The OD/BIFS generator 103 generates an OD/BIFS stream according to the ISO/IEC 14496-1 standard.
The SL packetizer 109 generates an SL packet according to the ISO/IEC 14496-1 standard. The SL packet is a synchronization packet between media streams.
Specifically, the SL packetizer 109 receives an OD/BIFS stream, a video elementary stream, an audio elementary stream, and additional data, and then generates an OD/BIFS SL packet, a video SL packet, an audio SL packet, and an additional data SL packet, respectively.
The session generator 113 generates a Program Specific Information (PSI) session that includes IOD/OD/BIFS.
The session generator 113 may include a 14496 session packetizer (not shown) that packetizes an OD/BIFS SL packet, to 14496 session and a PSI packetizer (not shown) that generates PSI containing IOD.
The PES packetizer 115 packetizes an input SL packet into a PES according to an ISO/IEC 13818-1 standard. The TS multiplexer 117 multiplexes an input session and the PES packet to an MPEG-2 TS.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional DMB system, the transmitter does not includes a configuration for providing an additional enhanced media service.